I'll be there for you
by RavenZaoldyeck99
Summary: Killua had to be enrolled to all boys school in which he loathed because he is separated from his girlfriend now. As he dreaded the day, he gets the news on transfer student whom will change his mind. What will happen now? Killua x FemGon (yinyang pair)


Chap 1: We meet again

*Killua POV*

"This will be your dorm room"

I only look at the luxury room in front of me with deadpanned look. I only give the dorm supervisor a blank look then nodded before he left me all alone in front of my room at the end of the hallway. I drag my luggage inside the room with heavy sigh as I push the door shut then walk agonizingly slowly towards the bed.

The moment I see the bed in front of me, I let myself fall on the soft bed. My mind is elsewhere, the same goes with my heart for I have lost my other self.

"Gon"

That name I muttered is the name of my beloved girlfriend whom I love so much that I can't have my full life without her. Slowly, I roll myself, ruffling my soft, silky silver hair before my pale hand takes my cellphone in my pocket. The moment I open my cellphone, the photo of me and Gon during our first date is on the screen. I smile softly as I look at how bright and vibrant I look in which I had to be grateful towards my girlfriend whom bringing joy and life for me. I always thought life was dull and I only have to be obedient but my girlfriend proves me otherwise which I'm always be thankful at.

"I miss you"

I do, it pains me greatly to leave her. It wasn't my choice, my parents whom suspecting my rebellion behavior for having girlfriend in which they didn't want me to have a relationship had begun their move. They decided to enroll me to all-boys school and also the most prestigious one. Given the location is really far from where I and Gon lives, my parents decided to let me lives in dormitory, giving excuse for wanting me to be able to take care of myself.

"I really want to see you"

I hate this Raven Hunter School. Communication is strictly forbidden towards the outside world! Only letters are allowed but it has to be sent to the address for your family members so I can't send any letters to Gon which is really unbelievable, especially when I have practiced in writing letters (me and Gon usually uses text message on our phone instead of using letters but she said she would be happy to receive a letter for me so I practice but never thought it was in vain) I didn't want to leave yet Gon sends me off with a smile, what I couldn't understand is that when we hug for the last time, she whisper in my ear that she would be with me soon. Not sure what it means but I thought she must be trying to cheer me up.

"Sorry that it was in vain"

I laugh sarcastically as I recall our last encounter. I am sulking and I know it won't help with my condition right now. So first thing first, I need to unpack so it would be easier for me to go to school next day. To this day, I only prefer to be inside of my room as I decorate my room with all of my things. My room sure is quite large but it should be occupied by two persons. My dorm supervisor, I think his name is Kite, he told me that another transfer student is preparing to occupy this room as well. I dreaded that thought, I'm only in a mood for being alone in my state right now, I never thought I have to be prepared for another tenant.

"This sucks"

I go to school with my hooded jacket, white shirt and jeans with sport shoes. Surprisingly, there are no uniform in Raven Hunter School. Students are allowed to wear whatever they like, even naked if you wanted to which definitely creeps him as he heard that. As this is his first day, he merely walks leisurely while he sees some students already rushing to the school. He could sympathize with them even though he would be one of them later, rushing to the school. It was understandable, given the size of the school in which its already provided with everything you need and you want. It was filled with every facility with luxury as high as possible, considering the size of the school, which is why students need to rush to arrive on time for their class.

"I hope everything goes well"

I meet my teacher for the first period, Lewerio or Lioreo or oh! Leorio is what he told me from yelling. Yeesh, this old man will be my teacher?! I can only shook my head in disbelief before then proceed to go inside the classroom the moment my name is mentioned by the teacher. I hope that I can get along with some people or I wind up alone. Truth is, the latter would be my preferred choice as I'm quite anti-social and that habit is broken by Gon. But since she is not here, I'm back towards that old habit.

"The names Killua Zaoldyeck, that's it"

I said in confidence that towards the whole class with the air of nobility and grace that had been taught in my family. After that, I was shown to be seated next to the window. Lucky~ I love to be seated next to the window. I hope this day would pass smoothly, without any problem. That is the wish I really wish to be true. During the class, I merely gazing at the blackboard for few minutes before letting my gaze back at wandering to the window. My mind is only filled with Gon and only Gon. I still can't shake off the thought of her letting me go easily, here I thought she might cry and begging not to leave her but still, he still able to sees the sadness in her eyes when they are parting apart. Guess he really hurt her but he is also hurting.

*Normal POV*

Killua yawn loudly in boredom. He was still tired from all of that unpacking and he still got insomnia from thinking about Gon. As Killua thought about sleeping, he sees shadows in front of his desk then look up to see two people in front of him, a blonde and raven.

"Hello there" The blonde said with his gray eyes looking at Killua "The names Kurapika, I'm the student council vice-president. Pleased to meet you" Kurapika said, offering a handshake in which Killua gives a nod then shook his hand. While in Killua's mind, he is surprised to learn that this blonde is a guy, considering his feminine looks, he could pass as a girl. If Killua didn't remember that this is an all-boys school, he would definitely thinking that Kurapika is a girl for sure.

"And I'm the Student Council President" the other one said "My name is Kuroro. Pleased to meet you Killua-kun" Kuroro said, shook Killua's hand right after Killua shook hand with Kurapika.

Killua gives a nod "Pleased to meet both of you" Killua look at both Kuroro and Kurapika in puzzling manner "Was there something else both of you needed from me? If it's about touring the school, I already had that yesterday"

Kuroro slightly shook his head "Not really Killua-san, we thought that we should let you know about the club. You should try sight-seeing on the club that you want to join. Since you are the new student here"

Killua gives a puzzled look at that "I'm supposed to look for the club already?" Killua starts to crunch his eyebrows, he just arrived in school and he needs to join a club already?!

Both Kurapika and Kuroro nodded in the same time.

"The faster the better" Kuroro said in serious tone before turned into sympathizing "Or the senior would drag you in the club even if it's not what you wanted"

Killua sweat dropped "Never thought the competition is really tight"

"It is" Both Kuroro and Kurapika nodded simultaneously. "Because the club with fewer members in the deadline, would be shut down without any consent" Kuroro continued with serious tone which made Killua slightly thought how brutal this school is.

"Either way, please don't forget that if you have any problems, you are welcome to come inside the Student Council Office. We should be able to solve your problems or giving some advice" Kuroro said, slightly bowing.

Kurapika nodded as he takes out several pieces of paper and handed it towards Killua "These are the name list of the club we have in Raven School and the rules you have to obey along with the form" Killua then nodded in understanding as he took the papers, Kurapika and Kuroro then excuse themselves, leaving Killua to choose by his own.

`What joy' Killua thought sarcastically as he sees the club form along with the list that Kurapika just gave him. Killua lets out a sigh, seeing lots of weird club names.

"How bad could this be?" Killua said by himself as his eyes scanning the name list of the club once more before he lets out a short sigh, did he really have to join a club? It was truly troublesome, considering all he wanted was being alone and not being bothered by anyone.

*Killua POV*

"Join the swimming club!"

"No! Please join our archery club!"

"Our astronomy club is in dire state! Please help!"

"Baseball club! Make our name became a home run!"

"Occult Club! We have lots of interesting and fascinating items"

"Cooking Club! You can even bring some leftover!"

I can only hope to be able to outrun all of those seniors whom are desperate in dragging me to join their club. This is insane! I would never want to join a club, I prefer to stay alone in my room and think about Gon.

I breathe a sigh of relief as I finally lost those entire desperate senior. As I take a look around, I notice that I must have run all the way to the backyard. It was a beautiful sight with the garden filled with roses in different colors along with luxury decorations. I decided to rest as gazing around the yard, trying to calm myself.

"Oh, aren't you such a cutie?"

I shivered as I look at the source of a voice, I sees a red headed guy with some star and tear painted on both side of his cheek completely behind me!. I thought that his guy surely look like a senior, as he is taller than me and look sinister, it was then I felt goosebumps all over me when his hand starting to caress my cheek softly.

I scream out loud before distancing myself in the safe distance "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? I'm a guy!" I shouted loudly and starting to push myself at the back of the pillar. I even hold my breath right now unconsciously in fear.

"Who cares about that?" That guy chuckles as he lick his lips, looking at me up and down for few moments before laughing in creepy way as he leaves.

I gulped as I tries to breathe again , was it because this place is all boys school that some of the students are turning into homo!?

"This place is hell! Not even a day passed and I want to leave already!"

I can only shout out loud at that, not even crazy fiasco club thing ended, I had to meet a weird guy whom is hitting on me!? It really is the worst, and I hate this place already!

I started to massage my aching temples, to think this place had giving his headache when he still have few more years to be in here. It is definitely the worst!

My wish is getting stronger in hoping to get out of here.

The next day, As I get another insomnia, I completely wish I could ignore Leorio's stupid opening speech before starting the teaching. I thought I should have let his speech in his left ear then pass through his right ear. However, I slightly tilt my head as I heard `another transfer student coming 'word ring in the class. I remembers now about Kite saying that I would get another tenant and I wants to laugh out loud, who is the crazy guy that wants to be transferred here?! I close my eyes in despair as I'm thinking on this transfer student whom would be my new tenant.

"Hello there! It's a pleasure to meet everyone here!"

I froze in shock, that merry and light voice which is forced to be slightly deep is indeed familiar in his ears.

As I open and let my eyes sees the new transfer student, I widen my eyes, that figure may look different but I know for sure.

"GON!"

Instantly all of my classmate eyes landed on me and the new transfer student eyes as well.

He gave me a wide grin that I knew it was her favorite greeting gesture.

Sweat begans to formed in my hands as I let myself flabbergasted.

I most definitely would recognize my girlfriend! Her hair may turn spiky and she is wearing boy clothes with shorts but of course I can tell that another transfer student mentioned is Gon, my girlfriend that… disguise as a GUY!?

"Killua-kun? You know Gon Freecs?" Leorio asked with confusion as I felt everyone gaze around me.

"Y-Yeah"

I said in stutter and merely nodded, still stunned with this new whole thing. As my girlfriend… seriously… disguise herself to be a guy!? Even transferring to my class!?

After Gon had introduce her..um.. himself, Leorio then gives a grin as he orders Gon to be seated next to me. With that, Gon excitingly walk and seated her um himself next to me then gives a happy wide grin towards me.

"Please to meet you, Killua"

I can still recognize her merry and cute tone which made me gone stiff as I never expected that my girlfriend is here in flesh.I was happy yet at the same time, I knew I had to protect her for if anyone realizes the transfer student is a girl.

Hell would be formed immediately, especially if I have to be separated from her again.

`No worries Gon' I thought with determination flaring in my eyes `I'll protect you!'

But then, I remember that Gon would be my roommates. So..

My head is now close to explode as I blushes bright red. Does this mean we will be roommates and together for these few years while my girlfriend will have to pretend to be a guy!? Is this for real!?

I gasp in short breath as I'm thank the gods that other students are now focusing on Leorio's teaching so they didn't notice my blushing face.

`Kami-sama! Please make us pass this obstacle!'

I pleaded in thought as I look at my happily looking disguised girlfriend that seems excited to see me as secretly, she holds my hand that made me calm from her touch which made me returns it as I give my girlfriend a gentle smile.

Though I am worried, I guess for now I am content for having her here with me.

But I still need to protect her though.

Looks like I'm having mixed feelings about this.

Life is complicated…


End file.
